


Love Killa

by ateezlights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Seonghwa, Hongjoong is a mafia sort of, Hongjoong is crazy, Hongjoong is whipped, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Mingi is worried, Seonghwa is a savage, Slight Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong, jungi is a made up character, kinda dirty, mentions of guns, mingi is hot, woosan is here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezlights/pseuds/ateezlights
Summary: Honghwa alternative universe where in Hongjoong woke up one morning to Seonghwa nowhere to be found and let’s just say he’s going to risk it all for Seonghwa, his only love.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Love Killa

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote yet another oneshot bc of monsta x’s recent comeback love killa. please support them! <3 also vote for mama too! ateez is nominated in three categories and let’s work hard for them too. Anyways this is getting too long, stream nero & love killa mv. 
> 
> disclaimer : english is not my first language. i apologize beforehand for a messy writing and for the grammatical errors ahead.

It wasn’t that long when Hongjoong has been called a psychopath, he doesn’t really mind to be honest, he have heard countless times of people telling him he resembles so much of his father, Chairman Kim but completely different when they play their mind games. Hongjoong wasn’t the biggest mafia boss in south korea for nothing, he wasn’t the richest in business all for nothing. He takes his business seriously and not to be cocky but he made his own name in the game.

It wasn’t that long when Hongjoong had found what love is, what love felt like and it's driving him insane that he found love in Seonghwa’s; Ever since Seonghwa came into hongjoong’s life, no one really mattered for him. No one but Seonghwa alone. When he met seonghwa back in college he knew he’s fucked but thanks to his stubbornness he managed to get away from seonghwa but it must be fate that they met again on Wooyoung’s twenty fifth birthday three years ago “Hongjoong?” Seonghwa was beyond shocked upon seeing the silvered hair man, Hongjoong has always been the fierce one, those type of eyes that when they land on you, it makes you quiver. “Oh wow seonghwa, park seonghwa right?” it was all a cute little conversation not until after a week later Wooyoung would just randomly show up in his villa or mansion with Seonghwa in his glorious form of an angel “This is really getting annoying Jung Wooyoung, What do you want?” Hongjoong asks straight forward making Seonghwa gulp “Its not me. Im out okay? Just talk im done coming in here. Please change the interior design a little bit its too fucking old and ugly” Wooyoung spits before leaving “that little shit” Seonghwa giggled and Hongjoong swore he had fallen in love right there and then all over again. 

Seonghwa was on top of him riding him and even from that view he is still the most prettiest in his eyes “I love you seonghwa” hongjoong mouthed against their kiss “I love you joong so much” Seonghwa rides him slowly, focusing on their passionate kiss. “Fuck” Seonghwa moans as he bounces back on his lovers dick, his eyes glistening in the dim lighting of Hongjoong’s room, his body flushed, cheeks crimsoned from the blushed that runs all throughout to his ears, all types of beautiful and perfect is Park Seonghwa for Hongjoong and there’s no one like him, Seonghwa can’t be replaced nor can be competed against with “Ah” hongjoong lets out a moan, they’ve been having sex since Hongjoong came home from his Las Vegas business trip. “Baby, let me help pleasure you” Hongjoong grabs Seonghwa’s ass parting the cheeks only to pull out that made seonghwa whine “Patience my love, lay on your back, i wanna worship you my angel” hongjoong placed a quick kiss on his lips that soon travels down on to his torso—Hongjoong placed himself in his lover’s entrance then slammed all the way in that made seonghwa arched his back as he lets out what he likes to call a porn star sound but nevertheless, Hongjoong loves how seonghwa sounds, how he squirms under him, how he sings all beautiful rhythms as they let their body dance as one “fuck yes, right there” Seonghwa cries in pleasure as Hongjoong hits a certain spot which made Hongjoong more determined “Yes! fuck me harder joong” Seonghwa becomes a blubbering moaning mess as that one spot is being hit again and again, abused by Hongjoong’s cock, they might not take so long to reach their climax but they always reach at right places so long as they have each other. Hongjoong then pulled out and collapsed beside seonghwa who’s eyelids are getting heavier “I love you seonghwa” hongjoong kisses his temple just as his lover’s eyes flutter shut. 

The next day came and Hongjoong’s mind was hazy the moment he wakes up and Seonghwa was nowhere to be found, his blood rushing and making his temper go off. How did Seonghwa even get away with all the guards he hired, expert gunmen and all kinds of fighters, yet he was outsmarted? And this dumb fuck of an enemy decides to take Seonghwa? of all they could’ve taken away? Seonghwa? He held his temple, inhaling, exhaling, all kinds of breathings to calm himself down but how is he supposed to be calm when his baby is alone somewhere with some ugly assholes? “S-sir we’re sorry we didn’t rea-

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Hongjoong grabs his glock and fires a shot making the body fall on the ground. Everyone in the room was hesitant to say something, fearing Hongjoong and what he might do. Everyone knew how hongjoong gets mad and they never want to push anymore buttons he’s a lunatic as his men likes to label him as— Hongjoong slams his fist on the grand table set on his euro mansion settled somewhere in the middle of seoul “I swear to fucking god, if none of you find Seonghwa within the next ten hours, I will gawk them eyes for being useless” He growled, brows furrowed from distress, his eyes fierce as he stared back at his men “What? Go!” He yelled and just on time Mingi, his left wing man comes in “I have both good and bad news” he exhaled, bracing for Hongjoong’s harsh words to shower him “I’ve located Seonghwa” Hongjoong’s eyes sparkled for a second but before he could even ask, his temper went up straight to the roof “Jungi and his gang has Seonghwa on some resort” and just that alone, without hearing everything Mingi has to say Hongjoong kicked open the drawer nearby just on his back and pulled out a mossberg gun, pointing it at all the men whos standing still including Mingi himself which caught everyone off, they knew they were in deep shit once hongjoong had that insane smile plastered on his lips with his eyes ever so darkly “If we don’t find Seonghwa, im shooting you all. No buts. I pay you enough and Seonghwa is priceless. Now fucking move!” He grunts through gritted teeth before he turns on his heels with Mingi following him from behind but stop midway upon noticing mingi’s large ass shadows “We’re taking separate cars” he says all too calm and Mingi just saw his future flashed before his own eyes “shit” mingi mumbles “i mean yeah of course okay but joong?” Hongjoong looked at him for a good one second “don’t… don’t do anything stupid. we’d get seonghwa back” and Hongjoong just nods a little before hopping in to his newest car, hongjoong would really be fucking mad if it gets stained but his stupid Bugatti La Voiture Noire is nothing compared to Park Seonghwa. 

Hongjoong’s got everything he could ask for, he is a self made billionaire and if there’s one thing his enemies have been longing for so many years it was his weakness, although he have been forcing himself not to get soft and all that shit towards the elder, he cant help himself when Seonghwa is a literal angel send on his way maybe to cut his horns but what can he fucking do when Park Seonghwa is all that and his everything? Hell, he’d even surrender his wealth if it means he could sleep at night without having to worry about how many people are after his dear Seonghwa and just on cue he gets a call from his sweetest favorite enemy, Jungi. 

“Where the fuck is seonghwa?!”

“Oh easy my friend, your dearest love is fine. You know i wouldn’t be able to touch him, i don’t swing that way although he’s really gorgeous and fuckable i mean why else would you fall for him when he’s got that beautiful body?”

“Stop your bullshit and tell me what you want” Hongjoong paused inhaling “I swear, I swear jungi, if you dare to touch him, I will fucking kill you myself and feed you to your gang” Hongjoong threatens but Jungi just let out a dry laugh on the other line “I’d like to see you try, kim” 

“You know i don’t fucking play around” Hongjoong steps on the gas with all force not minding how he’s basically violating the law of the streets, he ends the call and focuses on the road as he hears mingi on his ear pierce giving him directions to the location. It didn’t took that long when they reached an unknown resort Jungi probably owns. Hongjoong recklessly parks his car and grabs his mossberg he had with him, whilst grabbing the rest of his equipment he had on the back of his car. He had his jaw clenched ever since he steps out, his mind is just zooming in all through the darkness, not giving a fuck whose life his hands lands on, if he sees jungi he is going to kill him and torment him to the core—As Hongjoong walks down the hall he sensed two male guarding by the door and just like what he’d normally do, he fires a shot where he thinks they’re hiding and viola, two bodies fall on to the ground grunting in pain. “You know if you’d really want to be alive you wouldn’t work for your loser of a boss” he smiled at them before walking on their possible corpse in any minute from now. He has everything calculated because in this game, it doesn’t only take your physical skills to fight but analytics mostly. Hongjoong has spent his teenage years learning analytics whilst training all kinds of martial arts. His father really groomed him to be who he is today but Hongjoong’s mind is way too ahead of the game, his enemies takes a step and his two steps ahead of them which makes it almost impossible to defeat him and that’s why Jungi has a fucking inferiority complex is what Hongjoong thinks. Jungi never did excel in the business nor in the family, hongjoong figured the other was jealous because he was never on top of hongjoong’s but its always hongjoong on top of him and at this point it's just all madness and its not really helful specially Jungi decided to take someone not something. Six months ago Jungi robbed him of a million business deal in beijing and even stole his study in the lab for the new drug. It didn’t really go well when Hongjoong reached taiwan whilst chasing Jungi’s dumb ass. They’ve gotten into numerous petty fights, guns on each other’s skull but not one of them tried to fire a shot but Hongjoong will surely be the one to put a bullet in Jungi’s brain to finally knock some sense into his brain or send him six feet deep on the ground.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my best favorite cousin!” Jungi greets him with the sweetest smile ever,

“Cut the bullshit and tell me where seonghwa is” Hongjoong points the mossberg straight into Jungi’s face, to say Jungi being taken a back is an understatement because he was amused at how Hongjoong turned out to be. Hongjoong was already crazy but now he had hit the mad mad crazy type and all because of some man. “Wow the power of love i wi-“ he wasn’t able to finish his sentence as he heard the mossberg’s sounded right on its aim “Tell” hongjoong stabbed him with the use of mossberg’s mouth that are still hot on his forehead with each word “me. where. he. is. or i will shoot you” hongjoong said through gritted teeth. Jungi couldn’t sort his mind out not when his forehead is hurting like a bitch, then he felt his skin bleeds “What the hell hongjoong! You’re fucking insane!” he spits with the realization Hongjoong probably killed all his guard on the hall on his way inside judging from how hot the mossberg is “do not make me repeat myself jungi!” hongjoong fired a shot through the wall aiming right just beside jungi’s shoulder and Jungi being the scaredy cat that he is “Holy fuck! fine, jesus christ he’s right here” Jungi opens the door to the bathroom showing Seonghwa who's tied and tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes widening upon seeing hongjoong again. Squirming in his sit and when Hongjoong rushes to his side Seonghwa had fear written all over his face. Incoherent words heard but hongjoong payed no attention as he hurriedly untied his lover what he couldn’t understand was that why Seonghwa would bump their heads “fuck baby what’s wrong?!” he says and just then he realizes Seonghwa’s tied into a ticking time bomb when he finally stood up “Bitch you thought” Jungi laughs but as he was about to leave, Seonghwa was too quick with his aching hands and grabbed Hongjoong’s pistol which were attached on his lover’s belt—firing at least three shots which caused hongjoong to just stare at Seonghwa’s teary eyes as he fired those shots making jungi collapsed on the floor, Seonghwa then snatched the ugly tape from his mouth that have been on for like hours “Hell yeah baby!” Hongjoong cheered pulling Seonghwa by his pretty tiny waist for a kiss, Seonghwa rests his hand on hongjoong’s broad shoulders. Sure, the other was a little shorter than him but Hongjoong is broad and big— They were too busy sharing a passionate kiss to noticed Mingi’s appearance by the door where jungi lies “Jesus fuck hongjoong! Have you lost your mind?! I’ve heard tons of shots from here” Mingi held his hand on his chest “I didn’t even fire one and you even killed jungi?!” Mingi immediately runs his mouth the moment the two pulled away from each other.

“Correction, it was me. I killed that dumb bitch” Seonghwa says as he let his hands snake into hongjoong’s biceps “Babe?” Hongjoong hums at that “Take me home. I don’t like the ugly smell of this resort” Seonghwa scrunched his nose in a cute way which made Hongjoong coo “You’re both fucking crazy. I’ll clean all these mess” Mingi offers to which Hongjoong just chuckled “You can withdraw as much as you want min, don’t clean these mess. let’s all go home, let the police handle this” Hongjoong says as he walks with Seonghwa, finally, finally on his side and as they walked they bumped into San and Wooyoung who had their guns up in alertness “You both looked like idiots” Seonghwa blurted out “Are you okay hyung?!” Wooyoung asks and San just rolled his eyes at the scene “We werw late again, this is your fault woo” Wooyoung bitterly laughs “Maybe if you weren’t into me so much and wasn’t worshiping how good i take you” San’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed from embarrassment “Jesus fucking christ! Please TMI! I never want to be reminded how single i am and hello? pay some respect to these poor corpses? Im sure they wouldn’t want to tell the hell lord what they last heard on earth” Mingi snickered as they continued walking away from all the mess they made.

Hongjoong opened the car and let seonghwa in first before hopping into the drive seat and as they drive away, Hongjoong grabs Seonghwa’s left hand and gave it a kiss “Im so sorry baby i let them took you” he pauses “It will never happen again” Hongjoong stared at Seonghwa who’s staring back at him “I mean it baby, i will leave everything for you, just for you baby” Seonghwa swore his heart sunk, Hongjoong is the sweetest person he had ever met despite being a passive aggressive type back at college when they both met and became fuck buddies. It was funny really, they both came from the richest family and met a little later on and then parted ways again upon graduating from college. Hongjoong wasn’t serious about anything aside from rising to the top, his greediness was actually crazy and god, did seonghwa mentioned how fucking sexy hongjoong is whenever he works and as much as everyone fears hongjoong when he gets mad—Seonghwa loves it and he loves how he can calm the other down through simple gestures. Hongjoong, he is one of the easiest people to please, he is simple and he likes people who share the same mindset as him although he can really be psychotic whenever someone tries to outsmart him, steal from him and betray him “Hwa, baby, I love you so much” Hongjoong blurted out “marry me?” Seonghwa laughed “Are you serious?! Babe eyes on the road!” Seonghwa scolds “Of course i’ll marry you joong” Seonghwa exclaims which caused Hongjoong to step on the break.

“I love you hwa, always.”

“I love you joong, since that day in college and always”. Seonghwa’s sudden confession made Hongjoong cuff the elder’s face and smashed their lips.


End file.
